The hunt begins
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: SAW 8 ! Takes place in the room before Hoffman kill Jill and then after that as the game of cat and mouse begins. better then summary please R&R first saw fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author: tearofthesungirl A.K.A Angel.

Rating: T or Pg-13 for Drama, Violence, Thematic Elements and well SAW stuff may go to M later

Summary: Hoffman doesn't kill Jill and she decides that maybe she can use this to end his terror once and for all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to SAW or anything just love the movies.

WARNING THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW MOVIE!

Author Note: This is my first SAW fanfiction. I've been rolling around ideas for awhile and finally decided to write them. I LOVE the movies and I recently saw the last one. I LOVED agent Strahm and was really mad he died and I hated Hoffman. Until I saw the last movie and there was something oddly...likeable about him? I like Jill as well and watching the new movie I noticed something. When he puts the reverse bear trap on Jill he flinches and looks away when it goes off. I found this odd he watched all the other gruesome murders without any reaction but not her. I don't think he was crazy in love with her but her death bothered him.

So in this story I changed the ending to that movie and it's kind of my own next movie with flashback scenes I made up about Jill/Hoffman in the other movies.

PS Spell check wasn't working when I posted this. Sorry for anything I missed

Jill opened her eyes just as the padlock snapped shut on the back of the trap on her head. She heard him start the timer and cold fear sliced through her veins she began pulling at the restraints on her wrists.

Hoffman walked into the doorway as if he was leaving and she made a noise of protest he stopped turning to look at her. She pulled again on the leather straps binding her wrists and then she looked directly at him.

He stared at her amazed by her bravery. She didn't cry or beg him to stop just stared at him with those cold eyes of hers that always seemed to be watching him.

He briskly walked around to the back of the chair inserted the key into the padlock and unlocked the device with three seconds to spare. He ripped it from her head tossing it beside her.

She spun her head to face him, Her brown eyes questioning he leaned down to her level his face inches from hers and she pulled her head back.

"You owe me and I intend to collect" He told her in that deep voice and she felt her heart speed up.

He pulled out a knife and she jumped then in one smooth motion he cut the left strap holding her arm down then he turned around quickly and strode out the door. She waited a few minutes before allowing herself to relax.

She took a shuddering breath and leaned her head back taking in some air. She looked at the trap beside her. Why had he changed his mind?

She needed to move now. She quickly undid the strap holding down her right arm and then her legs jumping out of the chair she ran out of the police station.

He had the television on for the sound mostly and wasn't really listening until the reporter came on.

_Nine cops were killed today in their own precinct by known jigsaw accomplice Mark Hoffman. Hoffman broke into the precinct today with that police believe to be intentions of killing known associate Jill Tuck former wife of the killer known as Jigsaw. Tuck is now considered missing and the police are unsure of her wear abouts. Hoffman is also missing and considered armed and dangerous if you see anyone matching his description you are asked to call the local authorities. Police also suggest that Tuck maybe with Hoffman either willingly or as a captive._

A picture of him was shown on the screen and beside it a picture of Jill. Jill stupid whore thought she could outplay him in a game of life and death. From the minute they met it had been an a battle between them for dominance and she had almost won.

So had he. When it came down to it though he couldn't do it. It was in the way she treated him she defied him. She fought him. She wasn't afraid of him and she didn't back down. When he had her in the jail cell he leaned in close enough to try and intimidate her he had every intention of kissing her just for the sheer satisfaction. She stabbed him in the neck with a nail file.

Nobody else dared to fight him or even try but she fought him every step and it attracted him to her. He had found his equal and he respected her too much to cheat her out of life. It didn't matter he enjoyed the game of cat and mouse they played and now he intended to continue it until he was bored all he had to do now was find her.

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Jill was in her bathroom with the lights on trying to apply anti bacterial cream to her busted head she had showered already and cleaned off the dried blood that had ran down her face.

Once she finished cleaning and dressing the open wound at her hair line she was going to pack her bags and run for her life. A part of her wondered if maybe John knew all along she would fail in killing Mark and that Mark would come after her.

She finished up and rushed into her bedroom throwing things into her suitcase as quickly as she could trying to remember important things. She heard a click in her living room and froze for a second. She was afraid it was him coming to kill her maybe he changed his mind and decided to kill her after all.

She stood still and listened but didn't hear anything and went back to throwing things in her suitcase. She zipped it closed and rushed into the living room she heard another noise and froze inches from her door. She looked around her home one last time then opened the door and ran for her freedom.

She rented a hotel miles away from town and she pulled the curtains all closed keeping all the lights off. She was almost asleep when she heard the scratching outside her window. It took all her strength to force herself out of the bed. Wearing only a tank top and shorts she made her way carefully to the window.

She opened the curtains and saw nothing, She sighed in relief letting the curtains slide closed and backing towards the bed.

She backed up into a strong chest she was about to scream when the gloved hand covered her mouth and a strong arm wrapped around her.

"Shhh, Don't move..." She shut her eyes tightly wishing that the man behind her would just disappear.

He moved backwards dragging her with him and she fought slightly but his grip tightened and he gave her a hard shake.

"That's it fight me come on. Show me what you've got "

She bit down hard on his hand that was covering her mouth and he cursed yanking it away she spun out of his arms backing away from him.

"Hoffman...what are you doing here?"

"I came to collect on the debt you owe me and continue our game"

"Our game? What game?" He gave her a smile that usually meant someone was dying.

"The one you started when you tried to kill me Jill"

She glanced at the window and then back at him. A cop car sped by the hotel with the siren and lights on. She could scream for help and let the police have him but she knew they would never take him alive and she didn't want to be responsible for the bloodbath that would ensue when they burst in.

"I was only doing what John asked. You have no idea how hard it was for me to know I was killing someone...even someone like you"

"Someone like me? You precious John was no better then I am. He made me who I am today"

She shook her head.

"No, You're a monster...You always have been ever since your sister..."

He cut her off grabbing a hold of her and slamming her against the nearest wall knocking the breath from her lungs. He pinned her against the wall with his body his right hand covering her mouth his left around her neck.

"Don't you EVER talk about my sister...I swear to God if you even mention her I will kill you" His eyes were darker when he was mad. While usually a clear beautiful blue now they were almost black they were do dark.

She stared back at him and when he moved his hand to let her speak she spit at him he backed off slightly.

"I'm not afraid of you"She told him.

"You should be" He turned and disappeared into the darkness she reached for the lamp beside the bed switching it on but he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

She moved out of the hotel the next day deciding this time she would go so far he'd never find her. She wouldn't stop running until she knew she was safe.

She made it four cities over before her car began making odd noises forcing her to stop at another hotel. She kept a strong personality and ate dinner at the diner across the street. She waited until dark before once again closing the curtains and going into the bathroom for a bath.

She slid deep into the huge tub and bubbles before she started to cry. Her life was spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop it. A few years ago she was happily married with a baby on the way and a job she loved.

Her husband was dead as well as her baby, Her husband had turned into a mass murderer and now a murderer was chasing her because she tried to kill him. She knew Mark Hoffman didn't give up easy he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from her and she was afraid of what that might be.

She had hoped she could out run him that was until her car gave out on her and her money supply was slowly winding down. She couldn't go to the bank for more because her face was all over the news. The only way she got the hotel room was by wearing sunglasses wearing a hood and keeping her head down.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the tub wrapping a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror at the cut on her head. Right by her hairline was a deep looking cut and it was bruising and swelling. It was going to scar.

"It's not as bad as the one you gave me" The deep voice echoed from the bathroom doorway to her left and she jumped.

He was leaning casually against the door frame watching her. Wearing the same clothes he was always in dark blue jeans and a dark blue hood. She backed away pulling the towel a little closer to herself in an attempt to cover herself better.

"How did you find me?" She asked and he gave her that half grin.

"I have my ways...Plus I knew your car wouldn't make it far"

She watched him a second glancing at the scar he mentioned. It wasn't that bad considering how it got there and even she had to admit it looked good on him.

"What are you looking at Jill?" He grinned and she gave him a disgusted look.

She headed for the door and he stepped in her way she glared up at him before pushing past and he let her brush past with a dark gaze that made her uncomfortable. She went over to the bed where her suitcase was sitting.

He turned in the doorway to watch her and she tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes roaming openly across her body. She picked up her clothes and turned around he didn't move just kept watching her.

She straightened her spine and marched towards him and the bathroom when she went passed and reached for the door he grabbed her arm yanking her body against his. She pushed at his chest but he ignored her leaning close. Just like he did in the cell when he came for her.

"Get this through your head Jill, There's nowhere you can run I can't find you and you can fight me all you want...when I decide I want something I take it" He looked down her body and she shoved at him again.

"Go ahead then" She dared him.

He didn't move just gripped her arm looking at her with dark eyes. A muscle in his jaw twitched before he shoved her and she stumbled back a little bit.

"It's not fun if you don't fight" He said then he turned and shut the door behind him to let her change.

She stood staring at the door her heart pounding in her chest. She pulled the towel a little closer then moved to lock the door.

"JILL!" His voice was directly on the other side of the door and she jumped.

"If I really wanted in no lock would keep me out" He told her and she winced backing away from the door waiting for it to be broken in but it never happened.

She slowly changed her clothes before taking a steadying breath and going to the door to face the monster on the other side.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

She was taking what seemed like hours to dress and he knew she was doing it on purpose. He glanced at the closed bathroom door she was probably trying to think of a plan to hurt or kill him right now, He let her because he liked the challenge.

He must be losing his mind to even come here. He was a wanted man his picture all over the television and here he was instead of being long gone he wasn't far from where he started. All because of a game he was playing.

She looked around the tiny bathroom for anything she might use as a weapon. He wanted a game and he'd get one but she intended to win this time around. She didn't find anything to use but she wouldn't give up that easily.

She glanced in the mirror one last time. Her head was bruising and sore looking, Her hair just another thing he could use to control her lay in curls. He would use it too. She knew him and he loved using her hair as a hold.

She hadn't really thought about the clothes she slept in until now. The tight black tank top and dark gray pants weren't exactly modest. The pants were pretty tight fitting but she figured it wouldn't matter. She could beat him John knew she could that was why he sent her to begin with.

She opened the door and was surprised to see the room was in complete blackness. The only way you could see was by shadows from the moonlight and hotel sign shining in the window. Hoffman stood looking out the window.

She opened the door careful to be quiet and he didn't move when she slowly crept into the room. Looking around she carefully lifted the heavy lamp beside the bed and crept towards him. She worked her way a little closer and he still didn't move when she was less then a few inches away she took a deep breath and swung the lamp. What happened next only took a few seconds but seemed longer to her.

At the last possible second he spun around grabbing her wrists and slamming her into the wall to his left. The lamp smashed to the floor and her head pounded with the force of her hit against the wall. He leaned all his weight against her using her wrists above her head to hold her against the wall.

She took a deep breath and used every ounce of strength she had to push back and he actually moved two or three steps back but then he shoved her again. Her head hitting a little harder this time and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped.

She relaxed slightly sagging against the wall for support. Her head was throbbing with pain and she prayed it hadn't busted open again. He leaned more weight against her wrists and she knew he was letting bruises.

"Tell me something Jill, What were you going to do after you smashed my head in with a lamp? Huh?" She Shut her eyes just for a second.

"I don't know..." She admitted her head falling forward.

He moved grabbing a handful of hair with his right hand just like she knew he would and used it to pull her head up.

"Don't tell me you've have enough already" He looked at her and she smiled slightly.

"No...not yet" Her free hand went for his side. To the gun she knew he always had and she grabbed it giving a hard yank.

It came free she struggled to point it at him but he didn't move. She pressed it against his chest but he stayed where he was. He only moved to rest one hand on the wall behind her head freeing her other hand and her hair.

She was surprised at how much she had been relying on his strength to hold her up. The minute his support was gone her legs threatened to give out and she had to lean back against the wall. Her head ached to the point of passing out but she struggled to stay awake.

"Get away from me" She warned and he gave her a look.

She moved away from the wall and grew dizzy she swayed and his other arm the one not resting against the wall caught her around the waist a second before she would have collapsed to the floor.

She let him support her because it was the only option she had but she didn't let go of the gun. He leaned her back against the wall one arm still holding her up the other supporting his weight.

"Now what Jill? You shoot me and your going to have a nasty fall to the floor" She wasn't putting the gun down she didn't care.

She leaned her head back and shut her eyes taking a deep breath as the spinning and the aching slowly died down. She was just starting to regain her balance when the arm around her waist tossed her casually to the side.

She landed on the bed then bounced off landing on the floor on the other side. She dropped the gun when she hit and it landed a few inches away from her but she didn't have the strength to go for it.

She heard his boots slowly making their way towards her and she forced her eyes open she saw his shoes on the other side of the bed slowly coming around and she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees going for the gun.

He came around the corner and reached for her hair. She pulled the gun up aiming at him and finally falling back into a sitting position. They both knew she didn't have the strength to fight him anymore the gun was her only chance. He smiled at her and she backed against a wall needing the support.

"Go ahead, Shoot me...you know you want to every nerve in your body wants you too"

"I'm not like you, I'm not a killer" She shook her head.

"Oh yes you are, You just aren't a very good one" His voice was always soft and deep never rising above much more then a whisper and it set her skin on fire. Something about the calmness of his voice and actions even in the most heated of fights.

"Just leave me alone...I don't want anything to do with you...not another second ..."

"Oh yes you do because as much as you hate me Jill, I'm the only one you have left"

She cocked the gun and pointed it a little better.

"I do hate you"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" He told her and she waited a second.

She closed her eyes braced herself and pulled the trigger three times

_Click, click ,click _

She opened her eyes looking at the gun and he reached into his pocket pulling out the bullets and dumping them onto the floor she dropped the gun and put her head back. Feeling an overwhelming surge of depression.

He moved closer but she didn't even bother to fight him she was too tired. He reached for her and she looked up at him with tired unfocused eyes. His arms slid underneath her bent knees and behind her back lifting her as is she weighed nothing at all. She made a noise of protest but he didn't acknowledge it.

He moved over towards the bed and set her on it then turned and picked up his gun loading it and sticking it back in it's holder she tried to sit up and he went over kneeling beside her and pushing her back down onto the bed.

She panicked and fought him and he used the rest of his weight to hold her down leaning down closer. Close enough she could see into those blue eyes.

"I'll give you this round Jill" He told her and she brought up a knee hard into his side. He winced slightly before grabbing her knee and holding it down. He smiled.

He leaned close and pressed a kiss to her lips Quick and hard.

"That's my girl" He rolled off the bed and she passed out before the door even closed.

**AUTHOR NOTE BELOW IS IMPORTANT**

A/N: Hope you like this chapter please review I live for them.

OKAY SO AS A NEW THING AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER I'M GOING TO WRITE TO MY REVIEWERS ! SO IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION OR SAY SOMETHING I WANT TO COMMENT ON JUST LOOK BELOW THE CHAPTER FOR A REPLY WRITTEN ESPEACIALLY TO YOU!

Note to** COupDeGrace**: Yeah I know right! How could she NOT want to I mean hello! LOOK AT HIM! is there seroiusly a woman alive who did not want to be her in that jail cell when he gets all close and says "How do I look?" I think he looked amazing! maybe if they had then all that tension would be gone and he wouldn't need to kill her. I think either she should have killed him or they should both be alive they could do seven more movies on just the two of them trying to kill each other and I would watch it. I honestly don't think he was going to kill her when he went into the cell though. He didn't seem interested in killing her until she stabbed him with that nail file and when I was watching it I'm like. GIRL ARE YOU STUPID! lol thanks for the review keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

She was asleep when she heard the noises. Whispering outside her door and scratching. Her head was aching still and her vision was blurry but she managed to roll over to face the door. The knob was turning.

The door swung open and three tall shadows entered before closing it. They were young men all three of them and she lay perfectly still wondering what they were doing.

"I don't think this is a good idea scotty" One said and the taller of the three smacked him.

"Shut up Alex...you could have stayed in the room" He scolded.

"Look, man are you sure it's her?" The other one asked and Scotty replied.

"Yeah, I'm positive she's Jigsaws widow...I'd recognise that body anywhere"

"Well, Let's just do this and get out of here" the one who still hadn't been named begged.

"Come on Brad...are you a man or not? This is a chance to screw the wife of Jigsaw. She's super hot and she can't go to the police...she's a wanted woman"

She shut her eyes tight. It was too dangerous to stop for the night she had known that but her stupid car had been running on it's last legs and even now she'd never out run them with her head aching like it was.

Alex hesitated while Scotty moved towards her bed and Brad followed. She sat up and Brad froze.

"Awe, Man she's awake"

"So what" Scotty climbed onto the bed and she made a break for it.

She didn't get far before he caught her around the waist and yanked her back onto the bed. She screamed and kicked at him while he struggled to hold her down straddling her hips he yelled at Brad.

"Hold her legs...help me" Brad moved slightly and cuaght her wrist.

"It's alright just let him get this out of his system and we'll go" He told her and she screamed louder.

"NO! Let me go! No!" She bit at his hands but her head was killing her the pain unberable with each movement.

"Alex...get the light" Scotty yelled and Alex shook his head.

"No...Scott come on just let her alone"

"GET THE LIGHT NOW!" Alex jumped then did as he was told when the light kicked on Brad winced.

"Awe...Scott look at her head someone beat the crap out of her already"

"Get the door...get the door" Scott started pulling at her clothes and she fought a little harder earning her a back hand to the face.

She whimpered and fell still squeezing her eyes shut.

"Good just stay still" Scott told her and went back to pulling on her pants.

Alex locked the door and Brad backed away from the bed she looked at Alex briefly.

"Please...help me..." Alex turned his back to her.

Her pants had just reached her knees when the door swung open with an impressive smash breaking the little gold chain instantly. The three men froze glancing at the door and she did too before sitting half up and calling out.

"Mark...Help me...please...please..."

"CRAP SCOTTY YOU SWORE SHE WAS ALONE!" Alex backed away from the taller older man.

"She was..." Scotty Argued and Brad backed further into the room.

"Awe man, It's that cop the crazy one on the news Scott...let her up"

Scotty looked at his friends then back at Hoffman with a shrug.

"What's he going to do? He can't go to the police either"

"You moron! he's a murderer Scotty" Alex pointed and Scotty paled.

Hoffman strode into the room sending Alex and Brad death glares that sent them both rushing for the door then he grabbed Scotty by the hair and tore him off of Jill and onto the floor.

She scrambled to pull her pants back up and then tried to crawl to the edge of the bed where Scotty was now curled into the fetal position and Hoffman was kicking him.

"Stop...Stop..."She grabbed his arm and he pushed her off.

He picked Scotty up by his hair and drug him to the door before throwing him out into the hall and slamming the door. He stood there a second and she collapse onto the bed on her face. He waited a second before tuning to face the bed but not moving any closer.

"Are you alright?" She nodded but tear rolled down her cheeks and he moved closer.

"How did you know? How did you know they were here?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I rented the room next door...so I could keep an eye on you follow you if you ran...I heard the screams"

"Please...please...just let me go.." She looked at him and he shrugged.

"I will when I'm ready"

She winced and rolled over onto he back. Her head was killing her. He moved and she winced away but didn't move she couldn't. He knelt beside the bed and carefully turned her head to the side seeing the bruises on her forehead from him and the large bump on the back from the encounter earlier.

"You're head must hurt...did you take anything for it?" She shook her head.

"No, I was afraid of..." She didn't finish.

"Me?" He smiled when she looked away.

"Oh, Trust me when I come for you. I will make sure you're awake" She moved slightly.

"Why? why not take what you want now and the leave me alone?"

"Sick as I am Jill, I know that's no way to treat a woman...even one who left me horribly disfigured" She smiled slightly.

It was times like these it was easy to forget it all. Forget how they met and that he was a murderer. Forget the things she had done to him and the things he had done to her. Times like this she could see the man he used to be before his sister and before he met her husband. When he was a good cop and a good man.

She would have liked him before. She may have even been in love with him if she had met him instead of John all those years ago, But she hadn't. She had met and loved John and he went crazy and died. No matter what she had to remember the man in front of her was dangerous.

"You're not horribly disfigured" She told him and he gave her a look of surprise.

"No?"

"No...it's not that bad...who stitched it?"

"I did" She sighed and felt herself relax she was so tired and despite the fact he was a killer she trusted him when he said he wouldn't hurt her in her sleep.

She heard him standing and moving around in her room as she slowly fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jill woke up the next morning to the sun pouring in her windows. She rolled over careful with each movement and glanced at the clock it was well past two in the afternoon. She winced when she sat up the movement making her slightly dizzy but it passed.

She crawled out of the bed looking around the room for any sign of Hoffman. She checked the bathroom and found he was gone but there was a note taped to the mirror

_I gave you the last round since had the gun been loaded I would be dead. You're car is fixed and taped under the dash is five hundred dollars make good use of it. I will give you a two hour head start when you leave here. Run Jill I will be seeing you later._

She read the note at least four times before putting it in her pocket. He fixed her car and gave her money just for the thrill of chasing her. She shook her head before looking in the mirror at her reflection. The bruise on her hairline was still swelled and turning a yellow gray and purple color. The left side of her face had a large red hand print from her run in last night and her wrists were bruised from Hoffman pinning her to the wall.

Just thinking about their heated encounter against the wall, She couldn't remember the last time she had been so afraid or felt such a rush. When his body was that close to hers and he was holding her down and looking at her with those deep blue eyes she almost forgot who they were.

She didn't feel like the widowed ex wife of a murderer she felt like a woman and he was a man. She had eyes and she knew he was a very attractive man and she would be lying if she said she didn't notice it quite often.

She hated him, She had felt a surge of power when the reverse bear trap had snapped onto his head but now she felt a surge of desire every time he touched her. Her whole life had been perfectly planned out and she was always a cautious person except around him. Caution and common sense seemed to abandon her when he was around.

John had always been sweet and gentle with her treating her like glass about to break and that was the only kind of love she knew between a man and woman. He loved her but it was a warm comforting safe love. When he looked at her she felt fuzzy.

Hoffman was the opposite. He was wild and rough and impossible to break he pushed you to your breaking point and then backed off for the fun of it. When he looked at her it was burning need she saw in his eyes. Raw lust fueled by a hatred that neither of them understood. He was rough with her leaving bruises and scars like he wasn't sure rather to kill her or make love to her and it was the two that made her desire him in return.

She didn't feel fuzzy or safe with him. She felt excited and bold. She wanted to feel that kind of relationship with a man the kind that left you aching and sore after. The kind you had when you hated someone and all you wanted was to hurt them in the most intimate and primitive way.

The bruises on her wrists shot a pang of need inside her. He would hurt her if she let him in her bed. He was hurt her and break her and leave her scarred for days and she wanted it.

She shook her head tearing her thoughts away from where they were trying to lead her. She wanted Mark Hoffman but she refused to give into those wants. If she did he would win and in the end she would feel terrible. He was a murderer after all.

She locked her room behind her after hoisting her bag onto her shoulder she was walking down the hall towards the reception desk when the door to the room next to hers opened. Before she knew what happened she was in his arms. He yanked her into his room and used her body to shut the door. He slammed her back against the door gripping her upper arms and pressing his body tight against hers.

She gasped but didn't fight him she was to shocked too. He buried his face against her neck inhaling her scent and rubbing the rough stubble on his jaw against her neck causing goosebumps to rush up her arms.

"What...what are you doing?" She managed out and he smiled when he spoke his voice was just like in that jail cell. Low and deep and amazing.

"Testing a theory Jill"

His face moved slightly dragging his jaw up her neck and across the line of her jaw slowly. She shut her eyes telling herself it was a normal reaction. His lips grazed her ear.

"What...theory?" She asked trying to hold onto a bit of reality.

"To see if you're really in this for the fight or if you enjoy our game as much as I do" his lips were right beside her ear and without even realizing it she turned her head slightly trying to brush his lips with hers. He pulled away abruptly with a twisted grin.

"I still hate you..."She told him and she meant it more then anything.

"That's my girl...now go run while I'm still willing to give you a head start" She grabbed her bag which had at some point slid to the floor and fled the room.

How many miles could she get between them in two hours? She knew he wouldn't give her that long to begin with he was lying to see if she trusted him and she didn't. She ran to her car and got in starting it she pulled onto the highway the further she got from Mark Hoffman the better.

**YAY NOTES TO MY REVIeWERS!**

**NOTE TO C0upDeGrace: I know right...come on like they couldn't put just a little bit of smut in the movie. I can name at least five different times they could have AT LEAST kissed. The tension between them keeps bringing me back to the last movie again and again. I know it by heart but can't get enough and Hoffman...*sigh* who knew that scar could look SO good. I would give a million things to be her even if she dies. They were so great together and he is so nice to look. Do any chicks REALLY watch the movie for the movie? NO they watch it because he is so SEXY!**

**NOTE TO Ellykiksi : Thanks for the review! I know I love Jill/Hoffman stories. Maybe you should try writing one yourself I'd love to read it and honestly they are both so bad that they are amazingly fun to write. He looks away because...I don't know but the first time I watched it I was like "Oh Oh Oh did you see that? He totally can't watch her die" and when he gets all close in that jail cell I honestly thought that he was going to kiss her I was on the edge of my seat waiting then it didn't happen I was disgusted with her I'm like stupid girl I'd be all over that.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

She was surprised how far she got in the few hours of day light she had left and after stopping at a gas station for coffee she got back onto the rode deciding to push through the night if she could every mile was further away.

She finally got tired and stopped at a rest stop to catch some sleep half expecting Hoffman to show up while she was asleep and rudely wake her up but when he didn't she counted it a small victory.

She started her car eager to keep going and put more distance between them but the further she got the more she wanted to slow down and stop. He was right she was nobody without him.

Every time she stopped somewhere she watched and waited for him to show up but he didn't.

Two weeks went by and Jill had not seen or heard from Hoffman, Her money was dwindling and she watched the news as much as possible hoping to hear news about him but never did and soon they didn't mention her either it was like the world forgot both of them.

She found herself a hotel in las vegas that was dirt cheap and rundown but would still give her a place to sleep at least until the money ran out completely then she wasn't sure what she would do.

She got her shower standing under the hot spray longer then usual before stepping out and glancing in the mirror all her bruises and cuts were not nicely healed.

At her hairline there was still a pinkish colored line that she imagined would always remain and looking at it made her wonder what Hoffmans scar looked like now she shook her head pushing the thought away.

She went out into the small and dark bedroom part of the room crawling into the large king size bed it was pitch black in the room and she pulled the blankets up under her arms with a sigh she rolled onto her side facing the middle of the bed.

"It's been two weeks since I've touched you" The deep voice beside her spoke and her eyes snapped open.

He was right there in bed with her, Her heart sped up and a chill ran down her spine he was only about two inches away, So close.

She didn't say anything or move and he reached out a hand and ran it down her bare arm, Slow and Gentle.

"Two...Weeks" He repeated a little softer.

She was about to reply when he moved so suddenly, So swift and quiet she didn't have time to react.

He caught the back of her head with one hand and crushed his mouth onto hers kissing her with a fury he moved over top of her forcing her onto her back to allow him to pin her body down with his.

A thought ran through her mind that he was a killer and she should be terrified he was now pinning her down but he was kissing her with such deep passion and urgency it pushed away any fear she had of him hurting her.

She made noise that sounded a little like a protest but they both knew was just the opposite and she managed to sink her hands into that thick hair.

He nips at her lips but doesn't break the skin and she tries to pull him closer deciding she doesn't care if he is a murder she doesn't care if he kills her when he's done she just wants to forget for one night who they are just be a man and a woman.

He pulled away with that grin he always had when he knew he had won and she tried to slow her breathing.

He kissed her neck moving her hair to the side he went from her neck to her ear to her shoulder and then back to her lips.

He stops for one second and when he spoke she noticed his voice had gotten deeper.

"I'm only going to ask you this once Jill, Are you sure?" She bit her lip then nodded without even thinking and he kissed her again harder this time.

His hands left her hair to begin pulling on the blanket that was between their bodies and then he grabbed her hips his fingers digging in until it hurt and she let out a noise that only fueled him on.

He caught the edge of her tank top and his fingers grazed her skin even though he was being rough the slightest contact of his rough hands on her soft skin made them both crazy.

He bit her shoulder and she almost screamed but managed to choke it back and he pulled her closer her hands found the edge of his shirt but she hesitated a second before his hands covered hers pulling his shirt up over his head.

He was built like something she only ever read about hard muscle in every inch over that smooth tan skin.

"I'm going to hurt you" He told her and she knew it wasn't a threat it was a fact.

"I know..."She looked into his eyes for just a second there was no turning back now...

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
